


Revision

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Humor, Kissing, M/M, References to Shakespeare, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 01:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Stanley helps Lefou make a new ending for a certain story about star crossed lovers
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Kudos: 3





	Revision

**Author's Note:**

> Alexis Loizon played Romeo during an Asian tour

Stanley blinked and looked up at the sound of something slamming into the wall. They had been cleaning their sword, oiling the blade and cleaning the hilt, focused intently on the task. Their husband had been sitting in bed, reading a book aloud for the both of them.

The book lay on the ground, having been thrown as hard as possible against the wall.

“Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?” Stanley gently asked.

“The ending is beastly,” Lefou huffed, shaking his head. “I thought it was a love story! I’ve always heard that it was one of the greatest love stories!”

Stanley raised an eyebrow. “It’s not?”

“He drinks poison and she stabs herself!” Lefou cried.

Stanley blinked, frowning a little. “I thought they were pretending she died so they could run away together?”

Lefou snorted, crossing his arms over his chest. “Something happened and he didn’t get the message. Then he buys the poison, goes back, kills Mercutio’s cousin the Count for some reason, and then dies. Then Juliet wakes up and stabs herself. It’s beastly and stupid!”

“Didn’t you like Hamlet? That ended with almost everyone dying in that one too, didn't it?” Stanley pointed out.

“Hamlet is completely different. I’ve never heard anyone call that a romance,” Lefou said, waving a dismissive hand in the air. He sighed, leaning back on their pillows. “I was so excited to see them happy together too…”

Stanley hummed thoughtfully, turning back to their sword. They finished spreading the oil onto the blade with a rag and set it down beside the scabbard to allow it to air out. They then stood up, looking back at Lefou. “Perhaps...Romeo does get the message,” they said.

Lefou frowned and looked over at them. “What?”

They shrugged, smiling a little as they walked over to him, sitting on the bed. “Romeo gets the message about the fake death so he gets his things ready and sneaks back into the city. Benvolio helps to keep him hidden until night comes.”

He smiled as realization dawned on him, “and then what happens?” Lefou asked.

“Romeo sneaks to his love under the light of the full moon,” Stanley continued. They turned to look at Lefou, smiling. “They find Juliet asleep, lying on a slab of marble like a sleeping angel. Her skin feels so cold but he knows it’ll warm up soon enough.” They moved closer to Lefou, straddling his middle as they braced their hands on his chest. Their husband held onto their hips to keep them from falling off.

“How does he wake her up, I wonder?”

“She’s his wife. His true love and his heart and soul. Romeo leans down…” Stanley slowly mimicked this, lowering their head to Lefou. Their lips were just inches apart, hot breath ghosting over their flesh. “Romeo kisses her and she warms under the heat of his love and comes back to life as the potion the friar gave her wears off. She starts kissing him back and he knows they will always be together.”

The two kissed then. Lefou closed the distance between them, kneading his hands into Stanley’s hips. Stanley sighed, rolling their hips forward lazily, mindful that both were fully dressed and didn’t need to ruin their clothes already. Lefou let out a soft gasp when their lips parted. “Like that?” he whispered.

Stanley smiled and made a show of considering it. “Perhaps more like this,” they said, kissing Lefou deeper this time. They tasted each other, tongues brushing over teeth, hands running over clothed bodies.

The need for air forced them to part and Lefou cupped Stanley’s cheek, stroking their warm flesh and well cared for sideburns. “I think I like this ending better,” he said. 

“I’m glad,” Stanley purred, flashing a toothy smile down at their husband. 


End file.
